Shikamaru's AClass Mission
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: This is a contest entry. This has nothing to do with my Naruto Series. Shikamaru must make it to Suna before it's to late. Will he make it OR will he die trying? I own nothing.


Shikamaru's A-Class Mission

**Shikamaru's A-Class Mission**

**A Contest Prompt**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

**Rating: T (to be safe)**

**Paring: Shikamaru/Temari**

**Prompt: **  
_Who will want to participate, writes a small history (one shot) telling as would be the day of the birth of the baby and the choice of the name. After that , send for me and I will publish the fics here for everybody helping elect the best name and to best fic. _

Running as fast as he could, Shikamaru raced though the woods between the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind with Naruto fast on his trail.

"Shika-kun, you need to slow down! Not even I am this fast!" Naruto called to the back of the Shikamaru's fast-moving chunin vest.

"Can't slow down Naruto!" Shikamaru called back.

"As the Hokage I order you to stop!" Naruto called to Shikamaru. This caused him to stop on a branch and nearly fall off of it. He turned around and looked at Naruto.

Naruto finally caught up, robes flying behind him. He then landed on the branch beside of Shikamaru and said, "Good lord you act like this is a life or death mission."

"It could very well be, how would you feel if it was Hinata-chan?"

Naruto thought for a moment, "It's a good thing I had to go to Sand Village as well," Naruto replied with a grin.

"By the way, why are you wearing your robe?" Shikamaru asked with a confused look on his face.

"Because my stupid jonin guard left before I could take it off," Naruto replied, glaring at him.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Hokage-sama," Shikamaru replied, rubbing the back of his head.

Soon Kankuro and Gaara caught up and before Shikamaru could speak, Gaara's sand was wrapped around him and held him in the air.

"Lord Kazekage, do you think that is necessary?" Naruto questioned, not concerned for Shikamaru's health.

"Yes, this baka left before either of us could properly change and get the guards needed for this trip." Gaara replied, not letting go.

"Gaara, put the idiot down," Kankuro called.

"Alright, you're lucky Nara," Gaara replied as he put Shikamaru down.

"Now, if you will just wait for a minute so Gaara and I can change and Asuma-sensei and Kakashi-sensei catch up."

"Alright," Shikamaru replied, not happy with the fact that he had to wait.

A few minutes later Kakashi and Asuma showed up and Gaara and Naruto had changed, looking as they did when they where 15 years old.

"Alright, now can we go?" Shikamaru almost cried.

"Says the laziest ninja in my year," Naruto

"NARUTO!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Alright, move out!" Naruto replied.

Soon they were in a diamond formation with Naruto and Gaara in the center; Shikamaru in front; Kankuro in the rear; and Kakashi and Asuma on the sides, in their ANBU uniforms.

Finally they arrived at the entrance of Suna and Shikamaru sighed, "Finally."

The guards stop them and looked at Shikamaru, who was still at the front, was starting to get pissed, "What now?!" he wined.

"Passes please?" said the guard.

Gaara emerged from the center, "Kazekage-sama!" exclaimed the guard.

"Let us pass!"

"Hai," and they moved aside and the group passed.

When they finally got to the hospital, they didn't even have to ask if Temari was, they heard her, yelling.

"Where in the seven hells is he?!"

Sakura and Hinata were there trying to calm her down.

"He's on his way Temari-san," Sakura replied, wiping her forehead.

"I know, I just wish he was here already," Temari replied.

"Would, would you like for me to see if they are here yet?" Hinata asked.

"Would you please Hinata-chan," Temari asked.

Just as she was about to leave the room, Hinata saw him, "Shikamaru-kun!" Hinata cried.

Shikamaru smiled as he walked past her and saw his wife, "Temari-koi," he said as he took her hand.

"What took you so long?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Kinda forgot that I had others with me. I had to stop until they caught up."

"Well, as long as you made it…" then she started to cry in pain.

"This is probably it," Sakura said.

"Shikamaru-kun, you can stay or wait with the others but the others have to go outside."

Shikamaru took a moment and decided he would wait, because the last time, she broke his hand.

Once they step outside, they nanny smiled and Shikamari got off her lap, ran over to Shikamaru, removed her pacifier, held out her arms and said, "Papa-san!" Shikamaru smiled at his daughter, bent down and picked her up.

"Hey baby girl, how are you?"

"Bored. When bubby getting here?"

The group laughed and then Shikamaru dismissed the nanny and sat down with is daughter on his lap and replied, "I don't know. Are you excited?"

"Yep, where nana and pap-pap?"

"I don't know actually," Shikamaru replied, looking at his village mates, who all shrugged their shoulder.

However before they knew it, Shikaku and his wife Yoshino walked in.

"Pap-pap, Nana!" cried Shikamari.

"There pap's girl," replied Shikaku as he pick up his granddaughter. Then he looked at his son and smiled. "Sorry we took a while."

Shikamaru smiled back, "It's alright. We just arrived here ourselves."

**12 hours later…**

Shikamaru was holding his son looking down and smiling, "Hello, Shikazuri. I am your daddy."  
The others giggle at Shikamaru's child-like quality, but it was all good.

It seemed like forever, but now there was a second member of the Nara/Sand Clan, Nara Shikazuri, son of Nara Shikamaru of the Leaf Village and Temari of the Sand, sister of Lord Kazekage.


End file.
